Feline Fever
by VampireQueenMinami-SquidKi
Summary: I stopped dead in my tracks and burst out laughing so hard I felt myself crying. Nero x Dante. Don't read if you don't like!


Nero's P.O.V

* * *

"Damn what a day,"

I opened the door to Devil May Cry and entered while shutting the door behind myself. My mouth opened and my jaw stretched, yawning. "Geez, what a day, what a day." I breathed.

I had to do _three_ heart-pounding, nonstop action missions that had me running around like a damn chicken with it's head chopped off! If it wasn't for the demon blood that flowed through my veins, I would have been dead. I was sore, yes, but I had my health.

I chuckled softly as my eyes landed on my devil arm. _Y__eah right, what health? _I asked.

"Oh well, no use being a bitch about it." I said to myself. I slid off my coat and tossed it on Dante's pool table in the corner. My human hand grabbed the zipper on my vest and unzipped it, letting some cool air breath on my sore muscles.

Hold on. Something ain't right.

I glanced around and noticed it was way too quiet. The old man wasn't at his desk?

I made my way into the kitchen, expecting him to pop out of nowhere with pizza stuffed in his loud mouth offering me a slice. I blinked seeing the kitchen was as empty as the main room. I jogged back and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place.

I saw Ebony and Ivory placed on his desk and Rebellion leaned against his chair. It was weird seeing this stage without the main star to take a bow.

I shrugged not really thinking much of it. He could have gone out for a walk or something. I walked over to the jute box. I gave it a swift kick making it play some music. Or at least try.

"Thing must be as old as he is." I grumbled. I reared my human fist back and gave it good punch. It make a crackle sound and began to play.

_Bitches I hope you know.. bitch I hope you know_

_Bitches I hope you know, I won't stop 'till I hit that ho_

_Baby come say hello_

_And get your drunk ass over here let's bone._

More like it. I grinned and turned up the music so it blared. I headed upstairs. I could still hear the music as I went up, clear as day. As I walked down the hall I noticed Dante's door was shut. Stopping I stared at it. _So that's where you are, huh? _I pressed my ear against the door to see if I could hear.

_Scratch.. scratch... scratch..._

"..the fuck?" I knocked on the door so loud the dead would have dropped a couple of F-bombs on me. "Hey Dante! You in there?" I called. Shortly after I did the scratching sound stopped, which made me come to a halt as well. I called again but no reply.

That's it. I stood up straight and took a step or two back and kicked the door open. I stormed in like a rude punk, but I didn't give a flying-

I stopped dead in my tracks and burst out laughing so hard I felt myself crying.

Sitting on the floor, a blanket set under him like he were at some damn child picnic, was Dante. He was just in black boxers and his face was so red he looked more "kid" than I. His hair was ruffled and on top of his head were two fluffy ears. Swaying beside him was a furry white tail that matched the color of his oh so cute ears and hair.

I only laughed harder as he hissed like a cat making his hair, ears and tail stand on end. "_Kiiiiiid_," He hissed in rage. "shhhhhut it!!!"

Through my laughter I asked, "H-How'd you end up like this, old man?"

He looked away, blushing madly. "Know that mission I headed out on same time you left? Well.. I happened to fight this cat demon and after I killed it, it put this damn curse on me to be a..a cat demon thing..." He said grumpily.

I regained myself and cleared my throat. I walked over and sat on his bed, looking toward the kitten. "I think it's a good look for you."

"Sure.." He trailed off.

I smiled at him. "I'm serious you know." I leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

Oh yeah, didn't mention did I? Dante and I have been going out for a while now. Two months now actually. After he had helped me save Fortuna, I just couldn't get the guy out of my head. Kyrie could tell as well. I still loved her though and we went out. But it wasn't what we had thought- so we kept it to being like brother and sister, which was fine with the both of us.

I then left to see if I could find the damn guy and with my luck I found him! I was happy he agreed for me to work with him, but that wasn't the main reason. I wanted to see if he had been thinking about me as I had of him. Turns out he had and then we clicked like that.

Dante seemed more comfortable with me around than he claims to have been. Which made me happy to hear. So that's how we got here.

Dante climbed on the bed beside me and rested his head on my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair softly. "God I don't wanna be a freakin' cat for the rest of my life, kid." He sighed.

"I told you though-"

"How the hell can the Son of Sparda fight demons and looking bad ass with this!" He exclaimed grabbing his ears, "I look like some damn kid's pet!"

I stopped stroking his hair. "So my thoughts don't matter..?" A sad look clouding my face. Not to sound like a sissy or anything but he did look really cute...

Dante looked up, his eyes wide with shock realizing what he had said and the look on my face. "Aw, Nero.. I didn't mean it like that..."

I pushed him off and dragged myself out. "Whatever.." I huffed and slammed the door.

x→ ←x

I hate him. I hate that.. that _old loud mouth bastard._

I shut my eyes as the water from the shower ran down my body, relaxing me slightly. I ran the claws of my Bringer up the tile wall leaving marks to also help release my stress. I huffed loudly getting some of the hot water in my mouth. I spat it out and rubbed my nose with my thumb.

Why did Dante have to have that stupid kissable loud mouth of his? He couldn't keep it shut way back who knows when and he'll never learn.

I turned the knobs of the shower and turned it off. Stepping out I reached for a white towel and started drying my hair. I continued doing so and made my way over to a mirror that was above a sink. I kept my Devil Bringer on the towel to dry my damp hair and cleaned off the mirror with my human hand.

A pair of blue eyes met mine as I gazed back at the reflection. His snow white hair was half way covered by a gray towel. His skin glistened from the water while his sparkling eyes stared back at mine. I sighed.

As I finished cleaning myself up- brushing my teeth and such- I went back into thoughts about Dante. Maybe I had been tough on him. I'd feel the same if I was in his shoes, dealing with feline habits and ways.

It had been a week since I last talked to him. I still remained in Devil May Cry with him, but I ignored him. I got occasional glances and whimpers from him, his cat ears flattening as I coldly passed him. I didn't regret it, I still don't. I just pity my idiotic ways of doing shit and I didn't wanna say something to make it worse.

Speaking of worse, Trish and Lady had come over yesterday. They walked through the door and seeing Dante had them and going into shits and giggles over him. I sat on the pool table, munching on a salted cracker and drinking a coke. I set down my glass bottle and silently watched their bickering.

"Such a cute wittle kitty cat," Lady had sung as if she were talking to a baby while scratching behind his ears. I couldn't help but snicker at the old man's embarrassed face.

Trish chuckled softly. "Alright alright let's get serious. So a curse you say, _kitten_?"

Dante glared, brushing off Lady and jumping into his seat like a cat. He sat normally with his feet up on his desk, arms folded behind his head. His ears twitched while he explained, "Pretty much. The demon's blood got all over me and it chanted something."

"Wait.. Dante, was it snow white? Glowing yellow eyes and super sharp fangs?" Lady questioned, crossed her arms over her chest.

Dante blinked. "How'd ya know?"

"Fought it, got in the same situation as you." She said. "Don't worry it wares off after.. hmm.." She paused mid sentence to think. She finally answered, "..a month I believe.."

"A MONTH?!" Dante hissed. His eyes flashed with anger and he slammed his hands on his desk, sitting like an angry boss would at his employes for screwing up something.

Lady sneered back, "Hey! Don't be yelling at me, asshole! I just gave you an answer!"

Somehow they ended up fighting about other stuff I wasn't sure about.. Temen-Ni-Gru? What was that?

I shook my head and ripped thw towel off my head. I looked back up at the mirror and ran my fingers run my hair. I blinked. Leaning closer to the mirror I stared at my reflection.

My hair was slicked back and stood up a little. It curled a little on the tip and a large strand curled over above my forehead. It looked pretty cool. "Not bad," I grinned. "I wonder if I can do this again?" I noticed some hair gel on the sink's edge. "If not I can use this.." I mumbled to myself and shrugged.

I exited the bathroom.

x→ ←x

I whistled a tune as I walked downstairs. I had one some dark navy jeans and went shirtless. Some water dripped down my pecs and lower chest. I kept my hair slicked back because I thought it looked pretty cool and I'd keep it like that until it dried. Plus my hair was out of my face- another plus!

Dante was in the kitchen when I entered. I saw him popping something small and round in his mouth. Looked like candy or chocolate. Whatever it was, his cat tail swayed happily as he munched on. Might be catnip.

_Enjoying your hard candy, old man? _I thought while opening the fridge. "Hmmm.." I scoffed. Pizza, pizza and- what a surprise- more pizza. Seems like we rarely had something good. I shut it and opened a cabinet, looking for something else.

_Crash!_

I jumped and twirled like a tornado to see a wide eyed Dante staring at me. His eyes were wide as dish plates. I noticed he dropped a glass of milk and watched as the white liquid dripped off the sharp glass.

"Geez clumsy much?" I sneered icily. I looked back up at him, and frowned. His face was pale like he'd seen a ghost as he stared at me. That hurt look was still bright from his eyes, making me feel even more like an ass by the second.

"D..Dante..?"

I watched in horror as he fainted. "DANTE!" I ran over, my heart racing. I knelt down and bit my bottom lip. I quickly wrapped my arm around him and his arm around my shoulders. I lifted him and hurried into the main room, gently setting him on the black leather sofa.

I sat on the edge of it and felt his forehead. Well he didn't have a fever, that was good. My hand slowly stroked down to his cheek and rubbed it with my thumb. But why'd he pass out like that?

I sighed and pressed a weary hand on my wet forehead. I felt like I couldn't do anything right lately..

I heard a groan from Dante and looked. I watched as he started coming to, his eyelids fluttering open.

"Hey.." I said quietly.

He chuckled softly, "You don't talk to me for a whole week and now all you can say is "hey"?"

Leave it to the old man to crack a joke. I looked in his eyes and saw he still had that hurt look. Maybe it wasn't just of me- but of what he had said before he thought. I don't know, I couldn't read Dante like he could me.

I looked away, "W-Well you fainted.." I said quietly.

"Sorry..."

Sorry? I was the prick out of this and _he _says sorry? Where's the logic in this?

I shook my head and smiled at him for the first time in forever it seemed. "S'alright."

He smiled back and reached up, stroking my cheek affectionately. I relaxed against his softly touch, letting my head tilt toward his hand and rest upon it. I reached over and pet behind one of his soft, fluffy cat ears. He purred deeply which made me laugh a little.

"Ya like that, eh?" He asked while purring in delight.

"I told you before I did.." I stopped and sighed. That's what had started his whole mess between us. "Dante I'm sorry.. I just.."

He put his index finger on my lips, shushing me. "You had the right to be mad, I wasn't thinking, besides," He grinned, "I think I learned this time!"

My eyes rolled around in an orbit. I muttered against his finger, "Sure you have."

"You're right, I have not, Neeeero~!" He suddenly pounced on me causing me to yelp.

"Get the fuck off!!"

"Nope!"

"Fat ass." I glared.

"Tiny ass." Dante snickered.

"Dickweed."

"Peebrain."

"Ass muncher."

"Oh that's original, _gramps._"

"Why thank ya, sonny!" He purred in a husky voice. "But I thought dickweed was the _most original of them all!_" The sarcasm was so thick in his voice you could cut it.

"Tsk."

I struggled under his weight, but it was no use. I was trapped. He laid on me like I was his cat bed. I'd hate to see who his scratching post was..

...or litter box.

I wrapped my arms around him and cuddled him against me while he nuzzled my bare chest. I laid my head back and shuts my eyes relaxing. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad- Dante was like a cute kitten you see in pet shop windows. He certainly acted like one.

I was mostly glad we made up. I hate it when we argue- but what loving couple doesn't? I looked down at him, smiling as his tail swayed and he sent light butterfly kisses up my chest and running his lips along it. "Mmm.."

I then felt him lick my chest. "Okay there buddy you've reached your limit," I warned. He didn't stop. "D-Dante... Dante... DAMMIT DANTE!" I grabbed his cat ears and tugged them.

What happened next I wasn't expecting- he moaned.

We both stopped and stared at one other, dumbfounded. "Did you just..?" I started.

"I..." Dante's mouth shut making a perfect line.

I laughed loudly. I grabbed him and threw him over my shoulder. Wow, he was lighter than normal. _Guess it's the cat demon thing. _I guessed since cats were light weighted.

"N-Nero. What are you doing?" He asked as I walked upstairs.

"Gonna give you a ride of your life." I sang, turned my head and winked at him.

He blushed.

* * *

Omg Nero's gonna be seme~ ;D Poor Dante, who knows what Nero'll do to the poor kitten. XP

Song Lyrics

Bitches by Hollywood Undead

I do not own the lyrics in anway. Belongs to HU.


End file.
